Trope pantheon: Sousuke Aizen usurps one co-God of Trolling
by Benevolent Reaper 464
Summary: Aizen plots to take over one of the seat for troll Gods of Trolling. The question is, who will it be? One-shot Rated T due to profanity.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Aizen or any other character from other series. With that aside, please enjoy the humorous one-shot.**_

_**Trope Pantheon: Souske Aizen, the New Co-god of Trolls **_

One day in his temple, Souske Aizen, the God of Mind Manipulation, was sitting in his chair, thinking of his next plan… "No interesting events…" Suddenly, an idea formed into his head… _'Perhaps_ _I should steal a position… but from who?' _Getting up from his chair, Aizen decides to leave the House of Mentalism.

* * *

Later, Aizen arrives at the House of Hatred. _'She must be in her temple.' _Approaching the door of a Goddess, Aizen knocks on the door. _'Hmm… Maybe she isn't here.' _After knocking on the door, he leaves. Suddenly, a goddess appears at the door.

"Oh…? What brings you here, Aizen Souske?" The goddess asked him.

"I've come for a visit… Frederica Bernkastel…" The rogue captain of Soul Society explained his visit. A smile crept upon his face.

"Hmhmhm… Come on in…" Bernkastel invites Aizen into his house. An evil smile crept upon her face. As they sit on their chairs next to a table, Aizen then explains his. "…Is there a reason you're visiting my temple? A brief silence occurred in the temple.

"Why yes… I've come to discuss to you about Yuuki Terumi." An evil smile went upon Aizen's face as he was about to explain the full details.

"…Proceed…" Bernkastel's expression remained the same.

"Very well then… when he was defeated by that man in the white armor, Hakumen, he was rescued by the Crawling Chaos at the last minute, only to humiliate him in front of the entire pantheon. His partner, Relius Clover was given a much lesser treatment. I see to it that to this day that thanks to you, Terumi hasn't been thrown in the Disgraces yet."

Despite being informed on the details, the witch's expression remained the same. "Now that you've mentioned the details… He was an arrogant fool to be the second in command of Trollkaiger… I've only shared the position to not make him feel bad." Bernkastel then gives Aizen her opinion of Terumi. "You may also be arrogant… But you had the power and intellect to prove it to your 'friends'." The witch proceeds to ask a question… "…So then… Are you planning to take his spot?"

"…Precisely." As his evil smile grew bigger, a long silence ensued.

"Hahahaha..." The witch gave out a soft laugh "…It's about time… How will you carry it out…?" A wide evil smile was on her face; she highly favored where this was going.

"Here's the plan…" The rogue captain of Soul Society approached her and whispered to her ear. After doing, he stepped back. "…Just give me the word when he appears here…"

"Of course… I'll be well on my way to the House of Magic." Leaving her temple, Bernkastel heads for the House of Magic.

* * *

'_Now, to see what_ _the pathetic fool is planning…' _Leaving Bernkastel temple, Aizen heads to another unknown location to find Terumi. _'Perhaps he's insulting another Vampire.' _

Later, the rogue captain of Soul Society is in the House of Weapons. He goes on to look around. Suddenly, he sees a green-haired god getting knocked into a wall by a blonde haired goddess who then grabs him by the hair. "**Don't ever bring that incident about Pip again…!" **Enraged, the Goddess pummels him into the wall several times and threw him to Aizen's direction.

"God dammit… Ah, Aizen it's you… About damned time someone showed up. Why don't you teach this shitty vampire a lesson?" The god then clings on to Aizen's leg. "Haha... **Hahahahaha!**" Laughing maniacally, the god hoped the rogue captain would defeat her for him.

"Terumi… We should head for the House of Hatred… We'll deal with this woman later. Bernkastel has a potion to make you stronger." He then looks at the vampire goddess. "You should be lucky we're making a retreat, vampire. You won't be so lucky on our next encounter." Aizen takes Terumi away from the goddess.

"Wait really…? Kastel is making a power potion…?" Terumi asked to his surprise. A wide grin comes across his face. "This is perfect… Now I'll get my hands on Haku, that Shitty Vampire and **everyone who has ever made a fool out of me!**"

'_Everything is according to the plan.' _As he grins, Aizen and Terumi head for the House of Hatred.

* * *

Later in the House of Hatred, the two villains arrived in front of Bernkastel's temple. Aizen opens the door for the co-God of Trolling. "Thanks, Aizy pal." Terumi said as he went in. After two went inside her temple, Bernkastel awaits the both of them "Where's the potion, Berny? I don't have all day." Impatient, the God of Trolling wanted himself to get stronger immediately. He was sick of getting humiliated by the pantheon.

"Here it is… drink up." As she gives to the potion to Terumi, she, along with Aizen, who brought out his sword, watches him drink it. "So... How are the results so far...? The side effects may include drowsiness."

"Tch, It's not working immediately but I…" Suddenly, he lets out a yawn. "I'm feeling tired…" The Co-god of Trolling then sleeps on the floor.

Afterwards, Bernkastel takes Terumi to his temple by the use of teleportation. Sinister smiles were on the faces on the two deities. They proceed to begin the next phases of their plan.

* * *

Two days later, Terumi wakes up in his temple. "Uggh, Shit… What a nap… Time to go outside." As he goes outside, he first sees the title on his house. "Greater… co-God of Trolls…!? **HAHAHAHAHAHA! The Potion worked! Now, time to get revenge on ever-**" Before he could finish, a certain vampire Goddess appears before him. "**Come to ruin my day, shitty vampire!? You should give up now!? I'm much stronger than ever before!**" After he boasts about his increase in strength, he waits for the vampire goddess answer. To his surprise, she teleports away. "Hehehe… You can't hide forever." Enraged, he runs very fast… Suddenly, everything transformed into a place and he read a sign that read Disgraces. "A-an Illusion!? No… No no… No no no no…. **Godammit all to hell!**" Suddenly, the other members of the Disgraces came and laughed at him. "**Dammit! I'll kill you all!" **While he beats up the members of the Disgraces, he then looks the title on his temple once more and it reads:

'Former Co-god of Trolling.'

Infuriated even further upon reading his title, Terumi went on a rampage. "**Grr.. Just you wait! You'll all pay for this!**"

All of a sudden, Bernkastel arrives and approaches Terumi. "Terumi? What's wrong?" As she smiles, Bernkastel creates a chair and sits on it.

"Kastel, Something went wrong with the potion you gave..." He stopped for a moment and realized the error of this. "I get it now... You two **TRICKED ME...!"**

"You've noticed now? How splendid." Sarcastic as she retains the smile on her face, Bernkastel proceeds to explain her actions. "You always were an unworthy bastard for Trollkaiger... No... You're the worst snake around, asking for someone to bail you out whenever you were in a pinch. Orochimaru is a better snake than you would ever be. You? You're nothing but an arrogant lowlife with zero dignity. I hope you will have a pleasant time. So long, Yuu-." Before the witch could finish, Terumi launched his chains at her, only for her to vanish.

"Just you wait...!I'll stomp on you _**and everyone else who made a complete fool out of me!**_" Yelling at the top of his lungs, Terumi swore revenge. Unfortunately, the members of the Disgraces were laughing at him. "Shut up... **Shut the hell up!**"

* * *

Meanwhile in the House of Hatred, Aizen relaxed in his new temple as the new co-God of Trolls. _'Since when he was under the impression that we were helping him?' _

As a result of Terumi's fall to the disgraces, The vampire Gods, both good and evil, celebrated at the House of Otherness.

* * *

**End**


End file.
